


Winter War

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [49]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: "Merry Christmas Little Shits 2018 - Day 2"Pidge has the ability to make her Christmases a little bit merrier now.





	Winter War

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: SNOWBALL FIGHTS
> 
> Literally. That was it. So. I delivered.

        The first couple of years being back from space, Pidge had been a little wary about Christmas. After all, she’d never learned what had happened to Shiro. She’d been thrown back into her own timeline of events before she found out.

        But that wasn’t her choice anyway. So she didn’t really need to worry much, did she? She was with Lance, and that made things different from when she was with Shiro. It was seen, even in the other timelines she’d dreamt about.

        But time had passed since then. She’s chosen Lance, and they were happy together, with Mattie and Nico, and the possibility of another hanging in the air. 

        Two weeks into December, they got their first heavy, sticking snow. Lance was shoveling the sidewalks clear of the snow, Pidge following behind and dropping salt to melt the remainder he couldn’t get away, while Nico and Mattie were running around the family of snowmen they’d made. 

        “Hi-ya!”

        “Oomph!”

        Pidge tripped a little forward when a snowball hit the back of her head. She turned to see both Matt and Nico looking at her with wide, almost nervous eyes. Mattie grinned widely before running off to the side of the house. Nico squeaked and ran after him, calling “Mattie! Wait for me!”

        Pidge turned to Lance with a smirk, immediately dropping her bag of salt and beginning to make snowballs. Lance began packing the snow on either side of the path to make a wall for them to hide behind. 

        When Mattie and Nico came around the other side of the house, Pidge tossed a ball and it hit Mattie. 

        Mattie’s expression turned to one of shock. He shrieked and dropped to his knees, hurrying to make his own snowball. Nico laughed gleefully, packing a snowball of his own. 

        Lance threw a snowball at Mattie, making him fall over before he could throw his. But that left him open to Nico’s attack. 

        “Chaaaaarge!” Mattie bellowed. Nico cheered as he followed after Mattie, tossing snowballs left and right at their parents. 

        Pidge and Lance could barely keep up. They looked at each other while hiding behind a tree, barely able to contain their laughter. 

        Lance pressed a finger to his lips, then nodded his head to the side where one of the boys was crunching in the snow while trying to keep up. 

        Pidge nodded and Lance jumped to his feet and out in front of Nico. “Boo!” he exclaimed, reaching out for him. 

        Nico squealed when Lance picked him up. “Dad!” he shrieked as Lance tickled his sides. “Daddy!”

        “Ha ha! I’ve got you!” Mattie proclaimed, jumping from another tree, a rather large snowball in hand. “You’ll never keep him!”

        He tossed the snowball, completely missing  _ both  _ of his parents. Pidge jumped and ran after him. He let out a laugh as Pidge caught him, picking him up and tickling his sides until she held him like a princess. 

        “I’ve got you now!” Pidge teased while Mattie roared with laughter. 

        Lance came over, stilling holding Nico, and stood by Pidge with a bright smile on his face. Nico reached up and touched Pidge’s face. She made a “burr” sound, kissing his fingertips.

        “Let’s get inside and get something warm to drink,” she said. “Before your fingers freeze!”

        “Hot cocoa! Hot cocoa!” Nico exclaimed. 

        “I want ‘mellows!” Mattie added. 

        “Of course,” Lance said, leaning over to give Pidge and eskimo kiss. Pidge squeaked at the chill of it.

        She reached up and pinched Lance’s nose. “And no more doing  _ that  _ until you’ve warmed up, mister.”

        Lance laughed as they all walked inside. “Of course, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> On the second day of Christmas, Nightshade gave to me- McClain family fluff
> 
>  
> 
> [And Bakudeku with a lot of cheese](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011824)


End file.
